All Star Rebel Republic
"All Star Forever!" - Jack Info The All Star Rebel Republic or A.S.R.R. is a Mobian Angecy filled with Heroes & most of the members are Crossovers. This Army Organization is made to keep Planet Mobius safe from the EggPlankton Empire & other evil doers from other evil empires like the Eggman Empire & the Equera Empire. Known Members #Jack the Hedgehog - Vice General & Founder (former General of the Organization, due to being under 18) #Patricia the Skunk - General of the Organization (former Vice General, due to Jack being under 18) #Metal Patricia - Lt. General 1st Class #Jackbot Nega - Lt. General 2nd Class #Combot Nega - Lt. General 3rd Class #SPARKY - Skilled General #Spongebob the Hedgehog - Master General #Patrick the Echidna - Lance Coperal #Squidward the Fox - Private #Mr. Krabs the Crab - Sergeant #Ed the Crocodile - Major 3rd Class #Edd the Chameleon - Lt. 1st Class #Eddy the Bee - Master Colonel #Reidak the Hedgehog - Master Major #Hakann the Hedgehog - Sergeant #Vezok the Hedgehog - Captain #Zaktan the Hedgehog - Major General #Avak the Hedgehog - Sergeant #Thok the Hedgehog - Sergeant #﻿Owen the Bear - Colonel Major #Gwen the Swallow - Sergeant #Heather the Bat - Private #Duncan the Dingo - Lt. 3rd Class #LeShawna the Panther - Sergeant #Geoff the Kangaroo - Sergeant #Izzy the Chipmunk - Sergeant #DJ the Rabbit - Private #Lindsay the Fox - Private #Bridgette the Dolphin - Lance Corperal #Trent the Eagle - Sergeant #Eva the Gorilla - Corperal #Harold the Chameleon - Regimental Sergeant Major of the Army #Courtney the Cat - Sergeant #Beth the Meerkat - Lance Corperal #Cody the Hedgehog - Corperal #Tyler the Monkey - Private #Katie & Sadie the Pandas - Private #Justin the Hawk - Lance Corperal #Noah the Bandicoot - Corperal #Ezekiel the Moose - Private #Alejandro the Echidna - Staff Sergeant #Sierra the Hedgehog - Private #Chris Mclean the Hedgehog - Sergeant #Chef Hatchet the Turtle - Colonel Minor #Cameron the Giraffe - Lance Corperal #Lighting the Crocodile - Lance Corperal #Zoey the Fox - Lance Corperal #Scott the Weasel - Lance Corperal #Jo the Echidna - Lance Corperal #Mike the Hedgehog - Lance Corperal #Dakota the Hedgehog / Dakota the Hybrid - Lance Corperal #Anna Maria the Bat - Private #Brick the Echidna - Private #Sam the Albatross - Private #Dawn the Mongoose - Private #B the Tasmanian Devil - Lance Corperal #Staci the Panda - Private #Mung Daal the Monkey - Corperal #Schnitzel the Gorilla - Corperal #Mr. Krabs the Crab - Sergeant #Meltdown the Crocodile - Corperal #Xplode the Hedgehog - Bridgader Colonel #Thunder the Echidna - Corperal #Corroder the Crab - Corperal #Rotor the Fox - Corperal #Drilldozer the Echidna - Corperal #Jetbug the Bee - Corperal #Nitroblast the Gorilla - Corperal #Waspix the Wasp - Lance Corperal #Raw Jaw the Echidna - Lance Corperal #Fangz the Wolf - Lance Corperal #Scorpio the Scorpion - Corperal #Toxic Reapa the Chameleon - Lance Corperal #Jawblade the Shark - Lance Corperal #Splitface the Skunk - Lance Corperal #Speeda Demon the Hedgehog - Lance Corperal #Core Hunter the Gorilla - Lance Corperal #Voltix the Cat - Major 2nd Class #Thornraxx the Wasp - Lance Corperal #XT4 the Spider - Lance Corperal #Pyrox the Bull - ??? #Scarox the Spider - ??? #Ogrum the Bear - ??? #Bruizer the Echidna - ??? #Aquagon the Crocodile - ??? #Dragon Bolt the Dragon - ??? #Frost Beast the Tasmainian Devil - ??? #Chip & Skip the Hedgehogs - Private #Timon the Meerkat - Private #Pumbaa the Warthog - Private #Boggy B the Worm - Warrant Officer 1st Class #Mordecai the Jay - Lance Corperal #Rigby the Raccoon - Lance Corperal #Turahk the Wolf - Warrant Officer 2nd Class #Guurahk the Wolf - Sergeant #Lerahk the Wolf - Lance Corperal #Panrahk the Wolf - Lance Corperal #Vorahk the Wolf - Lance Corperal #Kurahk the Wolf - Lance Corperal #Hank J. Wimbleton the Werehog - Minor General #Sanford the Echidna - Lt. Colonel 1st Class #Mecha Deimos - Lt. 2nd Class #Red Bird the Cardinal - Corperal #Blue Bird the Bluebird - Private #Yellow Bird the Canary - Private #Black Bird the Greater Antilles Bullfinch - Private #White Bird the Chicken - Private #Boomerang Bird the Toucan - Private #Big Brother Bird the Cardinal - Private #Orange Bird the Oriole - Private #Pink Bird the Galah - Private #Mighty Eagle the Eagle - Major 1st Class #Congar the Giant Gorilla - Skilled Major #Kinecticlops the Giant One-Eyed Hedgehog - Warrant Officer 3rd Class #Togera the Giant Lizard - Corperal #Titan Mecha Robo-47 - Corperal #Preytor the Giant Mantis - Corperal #Raptros the Giant Dragon - Corperal #Agamo the Giant Echidna - Corperal #Magmo the Giant 4-Armed Mammoth - Corperal #Titan Metal Ultra-V - Corperal #Tree Rex the Giant Tasmainian Devil - Lt. Colonel 2nd Class #Titan Metal Bouncer - Sergeant #Crusher the Giant Echidna - Sergeant #Swarm the Giant Bee - Sergeant #Hot Head the Giant Crocodile - Sergeant #Ninjini the Giant Fox - Sergeant #Thumpback the Giant Whale - Sergeant #Eye-Brawl the Giant One-Eyed Bat - Sergeant #Flapjack the Fox - Private #Captain K'nuckles the Crocodile - Private #Bubbie the Giant Whale - Private #Grim the Mobian Skeleton - ???? Known Member's Ranks (Based on Ranks) (From Top to Bottom) #Jack the Hedgehog - General of the Organization & Founder #Patricia the Skunk - Vice General #Metal Patricia - Lt. General 1st Class #Jackbot Nega - Lt. General 2nd Class #Combot Nega - Lt. General 3rd Class #SPARKY - Skilled General #Spongebob the Hedgehog - Master General #Zaktan the Hedgehog - Major General #Hank J. Wimbleton the Werehog - Minor General #Xplode the Hedgehog - Bridgader General #Eddy the Bee - Master Colonel #Owen the Bear - Colonel Major #Chef Hatchet the Turtle - Colonel Minor #Sanford the Echidna - Lt. Colonel 1st Class #Tree Rex the Giant Tasmanian Devil - Lt. Colonel 2nd Class #Congar the Giant Gorilla - Skilled Major #Reidak the Hedgehog - Master Major #Vezok the Hedgehog - Captain #Edd the Chameleon - Lt. 1st Class #Mecha Deimos - Lt. 2nd Class #Duncan the Dingo - Lt. 3rd Class #Harold the Chameleon - Regimental Sergeant Major of the Army #Boggy B the Worm - Warrant Officer 1st Class #Turahk the Wolf - Warrant Officer 2nd Class #Kinecticlops the Giant One-Eyed Hedgehog - Warrant Officer 3rd Class #Mighty Eagle the Eagle - Major 1st Class #Voltix the Cat - Major 2nd Class #Ed the Crocodile - Major 3rd Class #Alejandro the Echidna - Staff Sergeant #Mr. Krabs the Crab, Hakann the Hedgehog, Avak the Hedgehog, Thok the Hedgehog, Gwen the Swallow, LeShawna the Panther, Geoff the Kangaroo, Izzy the Chipmunk, Trent the Eagle, Courtney the Cat, Chris Mclean the Hedgehog, Guurahk the Wolf, Titan Metal Bouncer, Crusher the Giant Echidna, Swarm the Giant Bee, Hot Head the Giant Crocodile, Ninjini the Giant Fox, Thumpback the Giant Whale & Eye-Brawl the Giant One-Eyed Hedgehog - Sergeant (19) #Eva the Gorilla, Cody the Hedgehog, Noah the Bandicoot, Mung Daal the Monkey, Schnitzel the Gorilla, Meltdown the Crocodile, Thunder the Echidna, Corroder the Crab, Rotor the Fox, Drilldozer the Echidna, Jetbug the Bee, Nitroblast the Gorilla, Scorpio the Scorpion, Red Bird the Cardinal, Togera the Giant Lizard, Titan Mecha Robo-47, Preytor the Giant Mantis, Raptros the Giant Dragon, Agamo the Giant Echidna, Magmo the Giant 4-Armed Mammoth & Titan Metal Ultra-V - Corperal (21) #Patrick the Echidna, Bridgette the Dolphin, Beth the Meerkat, Justin the Hawk, Cameron the Giraffe, Lightning the Crocodile, Zoey the Fox, Scott the Weasel, Jo the Echidna, Mike the Hedgehog, Dakota the Hedgehog / Dakota the Hybrid, B the Tasmanian Devil, Waspix the Wasp, Raw Jaw the Echidna, Fangz the Wolf, Toxic Reapa the Chameleon, Jawblade the Shark, Splitface the Skunk, Speeda Demon the Hedgehog, Core Hunter the Gorilla, Thornraxx the Wasp, XT4 the Spider, Lerahk the Wolf, Panrahk the Wolf, Vorahk the Wolf, Kurahk the Wolf, Mordecai the Jay, Rigby the Raccoon & Big Brother Bird the Cardinal - Lance Corperal (29) #Squidward the Fox, Heather the Bat, DJ the Rabbit, Lindsay the Fox, Tyler the Monkey, Katie & Sadie the Pandas, Ezekiel the Moose, Sierra the Hedgehog, Anna Maria the Bat, Brick the Echidna, Sam the Albatross, Dawn the Mongoose, Staci the Panda, Chip & Skip the Hedgehogs, Timon the Meerkat, Pumbaa the Warthog, Blue Bird the Bluebird, Yellow Bird the Canary, Black Bird, the Greater Antilles Bullfinch, White Bird the Chicken, Boomerang Bird the Toucan, Orange Bird the Oriole, Pink Bird the Galah, Flapjack the Fox, Captain K'nuckles the Crocodile & Bubble the Giant Whale - Private (28) "More coming soon" Known Buildings #A.S.R.R. HQ #Power Generator #Assessmbly Hall #First Aid Hospital #Repair Shop #Battle Lab #Armor Facility #Upgrade Facility #Spectrum Tower Unit Buildings #Training Area #Barracks #Vehicle Factory #Airbase #Seaport Turret Buildings #All Star Turret #All Star Heavy Turret #Heat Seeking Turrets #Elemental Turrets ##Flamethrower Turrets ##Pressured Water Cannons ##Leaf Kunai Launchers ##Ice Shard Blasters ##Bone Sentry Guns ##Rock Catapults ##Gear Cannons ##Magic Beam Cannons Known Accomplishments TBA Member's Knightmare Frames (Given by the I.T.S.) #Dian Wei (Jack's Knightmare Frame) #Xing Cai (Patricia's Knightmare Frame) #Zhao Yun (Spongebob's Knightmare Frame) #Meng Huo (Zaktan's Knightmare Frame) #Guan Yu (Hank's Knightmare Frame) #Taishi Ci (Xplode's Knightmare Frame) #Cao Pi (Eddy's Knightmare Frame) #Xu Zhu (Owen's Knightmare Frame) #Cao Cao (Chef Hatchet's Knightmare Frame) #Zhou Tai (Sanford's Knightmare Frame) #Cao Ren (Reidak's Knightmare Frame) #Wei Yan (Vezok's Knightmare Frame) #Zhuge Liang (Edd's Knightmare Frame) #Gan Ning (Duncan's Knightmare Frame) #Lu Xun (Harold's Knightmare Frame) #Liu Bei (Boggy B's Knightmare Frame) #Zhang Fei (Turahk's Knightmare Frame) #Huang Zhong (Mighty Eagle's Knightmare Frame) #Xiahou Dun (Voltix's Knightmare Frame) #Guan Ping (Ed's Knightmare Frame) #Ma Chao (Alejandro's Knightmare Frame) Kind of Knightmare Frames of the Platoon *Anti-Evil Han *Shu *Wei *Wu *Jin Commando-Style *Dragon Yellow Turbans *Heavy Armored Namman Known Infantry & Vehicle Units Transport & Support Units *Construction Bots *Water Trucks *MCV (Mobile Construction Vehicle) *Transporter Truck *Jumbo Jet Carrier *Sea Cruiser Infantry Units *Mokujin Bot (no varation colors) **Sniper Mokujin Bot (Red Markings) **Mokujin Pilot (Yellow Markings) **Heavy Mokujin (Blue Markings) *Jack-5 Bots (Green Varation) **Jack-5 Sharpshooter (Red) **Jack-5 Pilot (Yellow) **ARC Jack-5 Bot (Blue) **Jet Jack-5 Bot (White) **Heavy Armored Jack-5 Bot (Black) Vehicles (Land Units) *Turbo Bikes *ATV Speeder *All Star Tank *Sniper Tank *Heavy Hover Tank *Barrage Juggernaut Aircrafts (Air Units) *War Plane *Sky Rider *X-Wing Starfighter *Gunner Heli-Chopper *Super Bomber *All Star Warship *All Star Flying Fortress Vessels (Sea Units) *Speedboat *Patrol Boat *Submarine *Destroyer *Cruiser *Battleship *Aircraft Carrier Allied Organizations *Intelligence Technology Systems Enemy Organizations *EggPlankton Empire *Eggman Empire *Equera Empire Quotes *"All Stars Forever!" - Jack Theme Song GhostBusters Theme Song [ Credit to the Creators of the Movie "GhostBusters" :) ] Gallery Allstar logo.png|A.S.R.R.'s Logo 408px-Jack the Hedgehog.png|Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) (Founder & General of the Army) Patricia the Skunk.png|Patricia the Skunk (Vice General) Category:Organization Category:Spongebob100's Characters